


Dating Percy Weasley

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Head Cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Dating Percy Weasley

Can you write a Percy Weasley dating you head cannons?   
\- You would have to build a very deep trust with Percy before he would even consider asking you out. He knew his family was a lot to handle and deal with, so he wouldn’t want someone who would run the first time Fred or George set off a firework in doors. You get extra points if you laugh and clap your hands, even if Percy wants to scold his brothers. At least he knows you can handle them.   
\- He adored you from the first moment he saw you. At first, he would toss any idea of a relationship with you away because he genuinely didn’t believe you would ever go for someone like him. But then you both got closer and closer and before he knew it, he was completely and utterly in love with you.   
\- Sitting next to him in every class you shared.   
\- Study sessions which lasted long into the night.   
\- The entire school probably knew you two were dating long before you both.   
\- When he first asks you out, he would plan out dates oh so carefully, but they never went that way. He would get frustrated, scared he was totally embarrassing himself and you. he would be sure you were going to ask him not to talk to him again. But you would embrace the changes and drag him along, smiling, nonetheless.   
\- The first kiss was a result of this. It was winter and he planned to take you for Butterbeers but the three broomsticks was packed and you cant even order, let alone get a seat. So you are both tossed out into the cold. You suggest a walk in the snow and Percy agrees. When you notice hes really quiet, you ask whats wrong.   
“I just wanted everything to be perfect. And every time I try, it fails.” He finally confesses, grumbling a little as he refuses to look at you. But you would giggle, drawing his attention back to you.   
“You try too hard, Percy.” You would say in a soft but sweet voice before going up on your tiptoes and kissing him.   
Percy never liked the cold, but he was more than happy to stand outside against a tree making out with you until it started to get dark. Plus, you would giggle every time he pulled away and his soft pants are shown by the misty air leaving his lips in the coldness.   
\- You keep Percy grounded and never let him get too buried into his work, school or otherwise.   
\- Percy would depend on you a lot more than he lets on, even for simple things like asking how he was. You reminded him that he was still human, and any physical contact meant a lot to him.   
\- When he was in school, you were about the only one who could get him to consider breaking a rule. He adored you so so much that even with his prefect badges and headboy ones couldn’t stop him from following you to the ends of the earth… or to an empty classroom for a make out session.   
\- When you had been at school, it meant many summers with the Weasleys and vice versa. He would come to you for a week if things got too crowded or cramped at home, but you mainly went to him because his family were just so much fun.   
\- Following Percy, weather you agreed with him or not, but you understood. It led to many fights, some of which you were quick to forget. But he would always be the first to apologies to you. Hes lost his family, he can’t lose you too.   
\- You would keep in touch with Molly after everything that happens in the Weasley home. It would be a secret and only for you and her. You told her you were both safe and kept up with everything that was going with them. Although, you were sure Percy knew. Because he would casually drop that they were planning on putting a warrant to search the Weasley house or Arthurs desk getting looked into. You would relay the information.   
Percy would sit at the breakfast and mention how the ministry did know how they were always a step ahead, but then he would cast you a knowing glance.   
\- Some nights, you would hear him crying in the bathroom. Especially after Bill and Fleurs wedding (which you hadn’t attended but you did send them a card with money towards their honeymoon).   
\- This would mean when it came to you both joining the battle, he would be nervous. You would have to reassure him that even if some of his family are a bit salty, they still loved him.   
\- You and Percy going to live back with the Weasleys for a month or two while they grieve over Freds death and the others lost in the battle.   
\- After a few years, Percy mentions the idea of marriage. Things had been so complicated before and after the losses, it never seemed the right time. But with the world starting to recover and relationships mended, you couldn’t think of a better way to progress.   
\- When you and Percy had spoken about marriage in your youths, he was adamant he only wanted a small wedding, with very few people. But after the battle and the time spent to heal, he changed his mind. He wanted ever relative either of you had, both close and distant. Of course, Molly would be over the moon to help plan a wedding. And you wouldn’t have to feel intimidated when he said he wanted all his brothers to be groomsmen. Because with his sister, Hermione, Fleur and your own friends and family, you would easily be able to make up your bridesmaids. And a seat would be left empty at the very front of the isle in memory of Fred.   
\- Every time Percy looks at you, he is left in wonderment that he still had you by his side.


End file.
